


【治侑】強欲

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：宮治X宮侑※角名視角※跟上一篇短篇 [Gift & Wish] 是相關聯的，但單獨來看這篇也沒問題
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051142
Kudos: 5





	【治侑】強欲

人總是會對自己所沒有的東西產生強烈的好奇心。  
沒有吃過的食物，沒有去過的地方，沒有體驗過的事情，還有一些是命中注定一生都不可能會有的——沒有兄弟姊妹或是沒有其他親人。

當他看著身旁那對感情不知道算不算好的宮氏雙胞胎時，他常常會忍不住思考一些很無所謂的事。例如如果他也有一個跟自己長的一模一樣的雙胞胎的話是不是會跟他們一樣每天都在吵嘴，跟自己的雙胞胎兄弟一起生活是什麼樣的感受，雙胞胎兄弟的個性會跟他很相似還是會完全不同？

他並非想要一個跟自己長的一模一樣的雙胞胎兄弟，何況即使他想要這也是絕對辦不到的事。他只是對『雙胞胎』有點好奇罷了。

最近他看著宮氏雙胞胎之一的銀灰髮青年時又萌生一個奇妙的問題——如果愛上自己的雙胞胎兄弟的話是什麼樣的感受？？

「治，你不跟侑告白嗎？」下課時間，黑髮青年一手托著腮以一種觀察的目光盯著坐在他前面的銀灰髮同學兼友人兼隊友問道。

最近角名在無意中發現治那傢伙會在固定的時間點一直望著窗外，不管是在上課中也好下課時間也罷，治總是一手撐著臉頰透過窗戶望著窗外的某一點。他相當好奇除了食物之外還有什麼東西能這麼勾起治的興趣，於是他循著治的視線看過去，在那道視線的前方發現某個跟治相似的金髮身影。  
他疑惑地歪了歪頭，不明白為什麼治要一直盯著自己的分身看，每天在家裡和在社團活動都看得夠多了吧？為什麼——他的疑問在他注意到映在窗戶上的治的表情的那一瞬間得到了解答。

除了吃飯的時間以外平時鮮少出現其他表情的治居然微微笑著，雖然勾起的弧度不那麼明顯但那的確是帶著笑意的笑容沒錯。琥珀色的眼眸之中同樣帶著笑意凝視著遠處的那個身影，只是映照在玻璃窗上的那雙眼眸裡似乎還隱含著某些他無法捕捉清楚的情緒，那些情緒跟嘴角邊牽起的微笑交融在一起，讓治臉上的表情不單單只是在笑而已，而是形成某種他難以形容的複雜表情。

角名還記得第一次看到治的那種表情的他十分震驚。雖然愛知縣出身的他認識這對雙胞胎的時間沒有其他人來的長，但也好歹一起渡過了一段不短的時間，跟雙胞胎之一的治還是座位在前後關係的同班同學，但他從來沒看過治的那種表情。不論是在跟其他人說話的時候還是在侑的面前都不曾出現過。  
他有一種彷彿他在無意之間不小心窺視到了治一直以來小心翼翼想要藏起來的秘密的感覺。

…一般人會用那種深切的眼神去看自己的雙胞胎兄弟嗎？？  
就算他們是在同一個時刻出生的命運共同體，就算他們之間有著其他人都無法比擬的好默契，治的那道眼神似乎超越了社會定義上的『尋常』的意義。

耐不住好奇心的他在忍了一陣子後終於憋不住探究心而向當事人的治尋求解答，他原先猜想治搞不好不會對他說實話，如果他的猜測是真的，這麼私人的問題就算治不對他坦白也是很正常的事。  
但出乎意料的是，那時的治只停頓了幾秒鐘便點點頭給了他一個肯定的回答。  
於是他成為第一個知道治的秘密的人。

自從那天他得知治的秘密之後又經過了好些日子，他看著坐在他眼前的友人又在用同樣別有深意的目光凝望著正在戶外上體育課的侑，他終於忍不住問出他心中一直以來的疑問。

「…嗯？」治花了幾秒的時間將注意力從遠處的雙胞胎兄弟轉移到後方的友人身上，他撇過頭看向角名，「為什麼要告白？」

被反問的角名一臉不解地看著治，「一般來說如果有了喜歡的對象不是會想跟對方表白嗎？治的『喜歡』是想跟侑交往成為戀人的那種喜歡吧？」

治一語不發地看著角名好一會兒，角名看不出來眼前這個傢伙現在的表情是代表他正在思考要怎麼回答他的問題還是根本什麼都沒在想。「但是我不想去打一場明知道會輸的仗。」治低聲說。

角名有點摸不著頭緒，他聽不出來治剛剛的回答是什麼意思。

「為什麼一定會輸？…啊，治是在顧慮因為你們是雙胞胎？因為有血緣關係所以有背德感？還是因為你們都是男生的關係？——我還以為治是不會介意這種事的人，侑看起來也不像是會介意這些社會性的看法的人。」

角名這傢伙……不知道該說他說話不拐彎抹角還是神經大條，一般人會對當事者說話這麼直接的嗎……

「…不是，跟那些沒有關係。雖然不能說完全不在意那些東西，但最主要的原因不是那些。」

「不然是什麼？難不成是侑交了女朋友？」角名隨口追問道。

治立刻想也不想地回了句：「你覺得一個滿腦子除了排球之外還是只有排球的人會把心思和時間浪費在吵死人的女生身上嗎？」

雖然他早就習慣這對雙胞胎有時候會說出這類對女生毫不留情的言論，但每次聽到時他還是覺得這對雙胞胎應該要再對別人溫柔一點。奇怪的是，即使女孩子們聽到那些過份言論宮氏雙子的人氣依舊高得嚇人。看來戀愛不只會讓人盲目，大概連耳朵都會變聾——真可怕。

「說的也是。」角名不想浪費唇舌去勸治什麼大道理，於是他只是簡短回了句。

「比起那些女生，排球才是更棘手的對手吧。」治小聲嘟囔著。

角名愣了一下，「難道治剛剛說的『輸』，是指輸給排球嗎？」

「不論是女生還是排球還是其他什麼雜草，我都不想輸給任何人事物。」他說，而後將視線轉回到還在戶外操場上跟同學們一起嬉鬧踢足球的侑身上，「如果告白進而交往的話就會希望自己是對方心目中的第一名，如果只能當第二名以下的話根本沒有意義。…所以我沒打算向侑做什麼蠢告白。」

等了好一陣子都聽不見後方友人回應的治不明所以地撇了一眼角名，發現對方微睜大著眼，嘴巴也有些微微張開，像是被他的發言嚇到了。「…怎麼了？」他不覺得自己剛剛的話語有那麼好讓人吃驚。

「不，沒什麼。」角名很快地說，「只是沒想到治不服輸到這種地步，有點出乎意料罷了。」他解釋著，忍不住又問了個問題，「那麼你打算一輩子都不跟侑表白嗎？」

「依現狀來說，不要論什麼輸贏了，希望在侑的心目中自己的地位能跟排球的地位一樣重要這點或許都算是太自大了吧？」治牽起一抹苦笑。

角名看著他，老實說他很意外治對自己在雙胞胎的心中的評價這麼低，從他的角度來看侑明明也很看重治，並沒有像治所說的那般他的存在不如排球一樣重要。  
……不過這也只是他這個外人的想法，每天從早到晚都跟侑相處在一起的治絕對比他看得更清楚吧。所以才會說出那樣的話。

「即使如此治還是喜歡侑嗎？」

「嗯。」治頭也不回地應了聲。

治仍然維持著一手撐著臉頰轉過上半身看著窗外景色的姿勢，當陽光透過窗戶將明亮炙熱的光線照耀在他們的身上，強烈的光線甚至讓他看到治的眼睛下方倒映著睫毛的影子，那時候的他才終於看清楚他一直以來沒法在那雙眼眸裡捕捉到的情緒是什麼了。  
琥珀色的眼眸裡帶著清晰可見的笑意，但在那深處隱含著些許不甘心、渴望、落寞。即使治刻意把它隱藏起來不顯露於外，他還是能感覺得到一股深深的無力感。

治獨自懷抱著這些情緒與對自己的雙胞胎兄弟的情感直到現在，並且之後極有可能繼續延長下去——幾個月，幾年，幾十年。

他無法想像也無法理解，但他也無法叫治趕快放棄去尋找其他對象比較好。他想這種事治本人一定想過幾百次幾千次了，但人的感情是不受自己的理智控制的，所以他什麼也說不出口。

「…笨蛋。你們兩個都是。」角名沉默了許久，終於擠出一句話。

「嗯。」治垂下眼淡淡地笑了聲。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
